


Helping A 'Friend'

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [17]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: And totally just that, Best Friends, Can I count my stories as their own canon?, F/M, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Stitches, even if they don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: With the team split up and no help coming soon, Captain Marvel and a heavily injured Spider-Man attempt to sit through the wait.Of course wounds get worse, and the Captain has to help her teammate alone.Spidey realises how good of a friendship he was with Captain Marvel.Friendship... 'FRIEND'ship.





	Helping A 'Friend'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here is my latest story!  
For anyone who's been waiting, I'm sorry it's taken so long, I've just been focusing on another story I've been writing and a few other things. I intend to write more for this series though, so don't worry.  
To make things clearer, this takes place a fair while before Captain Marvel and Spider-Man's romantic relationship starts, so before '(Super)Cops And Robbers' if you're looking for a timeline between my stories.  
Anyways, here's the end of this now, so go read the story :)

**Some HYDRA base...**

"How you going Spidey?"

Captain Marvel looked over at her teammate, and saw his head obviously drooping over. _I'll take that as a no. _Quickly making her way to where Spider-Man had propped himself, she wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders, and started to help him along. She heard him take a sharp breath at that, but guessed it was because of the pain. 

Speaking (or more reading) of, that brings up what these two were up to. You see, a group of the Avengers had gone to take down a small, mediocre HYDRA base that definitely didn't have anything too crazy in it. Conveniently, their information was wrong, and the team was forced to split up. It seemed these two heroes had become a bit more isolated to the others though. The two Avengers were on a lower floor of the base that seemed to have its main entry point way cut from the higher floors, so at that moment they were trapped. During the fight against the agent's and a freakin' _radioactive chinaman, _the spider-themed Avenger had taken some serious hits; a few definitely broken bones, bruises and an ugly looking cut along that ran along his chest and side.

That wound in particular was what Carol guessed was the main cause of her friend's weakening state, and couldn't stop the horrible feelings she felt at all. Being next to invincible, she had gotten through all of the fight without a fuss, although the 'radioactive man' had made her feel a bit woozy at the time. Everytime Carol glanced at Peter, all she could see was the gash, and it made her feel pretty useless, despite everything she could do. It made the space captain really hope the others were on their way.

With Peter, he was feeling quite the opposite way about his whacks. He knew getting injured would be inevitable, but still felt annoyed by it. Plus, the worried looks he kept getting from Carol were starting to make him feel like a bad person. He _really _didn't want her worrying about him so much, it felt like a crime to him to make her feel bad. This in turn just made him more annoyed by the fact this was getting to him so bad, and knew the queasy and now-starting sleepy feelings weren't good.

"Ca... Carol", he groaned out, "I'm fine." After saying that, he burst into a coughing fit, and could feel a wet patch appear on the part of his mask that covered his mouth. Great.

Carol gave an extremely worried look and started to help him along again. "Peter, if you need, we can stop."

"No! We carn... we can't stooop."

"We can and we will. You need help, and I don't think the others will get here in time", Cap said with a surprising amount of force.

Peter gave her a look before he continued arguing. "Just be pai... patient. They'll get here soon." 

The female Avenger sighed, and proceeded to walking towards the way they came in from. She almost dropped Spidey on the way, but easily righted him and herself in no time. Finally, they made it to the entry, and saw it was basically caved in.

"That's wonderful", Carol dryly stated. "What's next? An explosion?"

She heard her friend chuckle at the joke that hopefully wouldn't turn into a jinx, and smiled to herself. Hearing Peter laugh or chuckle always made her feel better, and she felt butterflies in her stomach at the sound. Feeling a new sense of determination, she set her teammate down further away from the rubble, and then went to blast it. The half-kree was shocked when she saw that it had done next to nothing, and tried again a bit harder. Still nothing. Next, the Avenger tried to move, push _and _punch the rubble, and again: nothing.

Cap groaned, and slid down the wall until she was sitting next to Spidey. 

"Jus' wait", he slurred, trying to console his friend, "Tony 'n... Tony'll be here soon."

Carol looked at him for a few moments and felt a whole bunch of worry while she did. She wasn't sure how she'd cope without Peter around. He was one of the first Avengers she met, and during that time, he'd always been so kind and awesome and cool and- The half-kree almost jumped back to her feet when the wallcrawler had another coughing fit, and when he decided to just slump against the wall, she started to feel a rising sense of panic. 

"Peter just- just wait here for a second. I'll be back!" Captain Marvel then blasted off down the hallway, looking for the medical room she saw earlier. She didn't know how well HYDRA would be with their medical supplies, but knew anything was better than leaving Peter like that. The room was easily found, and the space Captain quickly searched the room, grabbing onto any medical supplies she could, then raced back out to the entry.

Seeing him drooping even lower than before, she gave him a slightly harder than needed nudge to wake him, which luckily worked. Peter looked around wildly for a breif moment, before calming down and letting out a small groan.

"Where...?"

"We're still in the base. I got some medical supplies. Hopefully I can help you out a little."

"Carol, you don't-"

"Don't even try to tell me to do nothing", she ordered with a hard look, "There's gotta be at least _one _thing I can do to help you. I know for a fact your healing doesn't move at light speed, even if it is pretty fast."

Spider-Man was quiet again, then finally said: "Okay. What are you gonna do? I don't think I can help too much."

"I was thinking I could do something to help with the... cut on your chest."

There was a weak nod, and seeing as how that was the only communication, Carol got to work. She sorted through all the supplies she had grabbed, and found a needle she was pretty sure could sew it up. Now that it was time to do something, Cap froze.

"Peter I-I... I haven't done this before- what if- what if I mess up?"

"Hey, you won't mess up", he soothed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Carol felt her cheeks flush at that, but decided to ignore it. "Sure, it might be a little difficult, but I'll talk you through it... as best I can at least."

Captain Marvel nodded. It was a pretty weak and meager nod, but she wouldn't do nothing as Peter actually _died _next to her. "Okay, what first?"

"Erm, where's... where's the cut?"

"On your chest." Peter looked down at his chest, and almost gagged at the sight. It was nowhere new being pretty, and he himself wasn't quite sure if a simple stitch up would be good enough to let him wait it out. He hoped so at least.

"Alright, easy enough", he lied. He didn't even want to think about the small chance he was wrong. He definitely didn't want Carol thinking that. "Just... just- You got the thread and stuff right?" There was a nod, so he continued. "Alright, start at... start... start..." Great, it was getting to him again. He took a moment to compose himself as best he could, and pushed himself to continue. "Start with the side."

Carol nodded again, and moved over to his side. Her gaze alternated between the needle and the wound for several moments, and then slowly she started to move closer. The woman took a few more breaths, then did her best at threading the needle through the skin and wound. Even though she knew it would hurt him, she still froze on the spot.

"It's fine! It's okay! Keep going", Peter spat out, the pain sending a shaky tone of anger through his voice. Seeing the small trace of hurt on Carol's face made the webslinger feel even worse than the wound did, knowing he wasn't directing any anger at her, rather himself. Obviously there was no reason to say that, as then she would've taken him as meaning 'it definitely was you' and decided to keep his mouth shut, instead motioning to his wound.

With that, and a few incredibly shaky breaths, Carol restarted her stitching, being as careful as she could, and as fast as she would allow herself. Everytime she started or ended a thread, Cap would involuntarily flinch at her friend's groans, and would try to do the next part carefully.

To make matters worse, when she was about halfway through the total amount of stitches, Peter had almost reached his limit of pain, accidentally throwing up over himself and a small amount hitting Carol. He tried to apologise for that disgusting move, but could vaguely hear her say it wasn't necessary. He felt it was. Carol didn't deserve things like this happening to her. It made Peter feel an anger that he would do this to her.

Not soon after that accident, and almost complete, Carol realised- although what could be quite depressingly- that she was a natural at stitching. Unfortunately, there was another pause, as Peter lurched forward, hitting into the woman and sending her backwards. Seeing the exponential amount of pain on his face, and knowing how close she was to completing the temporary cover up, Carol cautiously lowered him down again, although she noted that the wallcrawler didn't let go of her.

"Hey", she tried to soothe, taking deep breaths, "Just breathe with me Peter. Breathe deep. Breathe slow. I'm almost done, and then we can figure out where to go from here, okay?" Peter sluggishly nodded, and with a huge amount of effort and a pained groan, he pulled his mask off.

The sight of his face underneath made a wave of fear wash over Carol, and she also felt a quick slap of neasau hit her. Peter's face was incredibly pale, and he was also incredibly sweaty; his hair all stuck to his head from the sheer amount. With all her might, Carol willed herself to continue her work, finishing the stitches about two minutes later. They both let out a relieved sighed at that, and Carol rested her forehead against Peter's.

"It's alright now", she quietly said, "I've finished all the stitches. Now all we have to do is wait."

She felt him just nod, and also felt him bring a hand up to her face. "Carol... I... I..." She could tell he was trying to say something, but almost as fast as he started, he had lowered his hand and took his eyes off her, a great deal of regret in his expression. "Thank you..."

"You don't need to thank me. I'd do this for you no matter what." It was barely audible, but she saw a faint and soft smile grow on his face, and despite the situation, Carol gave into an impulse she felt and put a soft kiss on his forehead. The space captain could just hear a content sigh escape Peter, and she moved to sit next to him, wrapping her hand around his. "The others _will _be here soon. The moment they are, I'm going to make sure you get out of this safely."

The spider hero weakly sagged down a tiny bit lower, and rested his head on his friend's shoulder. When there was no protest, he pushed his head down slightly more, and let himself rest, even if he did make sure he didn't sleep. Embarrassingly- to him at least- he risked taking a small sniff. Carol's smells had always made him feel calmer when he was riled up, and safer when he was in situations like these. He was so glad he could call Carol Danvers his friend.

**...**

"Tony, I think this might be where they are!"

Captain Marvel perked up at the sudden call, and quickly yelled back: "We definitely are here guys! Move the rubble somehow!"

Carol mentally slapped herself when she realised the yell was basically straight in Peter's ear, but seeing as how he remained unfazed by it, calmed down a little. Despite the possibility rest was a bad idea, they had both caved in, and Peter had gone to sleep. There may have been protest on Carol's end, but she was eased by the reason she could keep a track of his pulse while he did that.

It had only been about an hour since they had gone down to this level of the base, ten minutes since they finished the stitches, and three since Peter started resting, but it still felt like an eternity since they had even the smallest amount of contact with anyone else. Hearing what she was pretty sure was Steve made Carol realise just how worn out the basically just completed event had made her. Even with the knowledge the others were here now, the half-kree made no motion to stand up, not wanting to leave her friend for even a split second.

Finally, the other Avengers cleared the rubble, the surprisingly large amount of light almost blinding Captain Marvel. She covered her eyes, and realising what that move meant, quickly moved her hand back to keep his heart rate on track, even if the light still hurt a little.

She found herself being lifted by Natasha, Quill and Scott, and saw Steve holding Tony back while Jessica and Rhodey picked up Peter. When did Rhodey get here? Carol didn't know, and let herself be raised up, and felt her arms get hoisted around whoever was holding her. She didn't really notice who it was, too busy making sure Peter was still alright.

"Carol", she heard Natasha bluntly say, but then heard the other woman's tone turn soft when she said: "He's going to be fine, you know that right?"

The space captain gave a nod, but wasn't sure if she believed it. Seeing the form of Peter while not fully running on adrenaline made a great deal of dread fill the Captain, and she found herself hope beyond anything he would be okay. She found herself again realising she wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't... here.

Not even realising they had been walking, Carol found herself being sat down in one of the quinjet's seats, and buckled in by someone again. She hadn't taken her eyes off Peter, but felt a little better when she saw Bruce come over with a bunch of new medical supplies. He'd know what to do much better than either of them had done. Although she did notice the doctor give a positive hum at the stitching she had done.

Again, she felt someone rest a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Steve looking at her with a huge amount of worry. "If you don't mind me saying Captain, you're not looking so great. Let's go get you cleaned up."

Her and the WW2 veteran spent the next ten minutes cleaning off all the blood and grime that covered her. It slowly dawned on Carol when she looked in the mirror that the blood that covered her hands, uniform and somehow cheek all belonged to Peter. She was relieved when it was all gone, even if it meant removing her costume. Now she was left with a dumb looking shirt with the Avengers logo on it and some baggy sweatpants. It could've been worse but still. Finally they arrived at the Tower, and the half-kree immediately went to get some rest herself.

**The next day...**

When Peter woke up the next day, he was immediately met with the annoying pain a stupid amount of broken bones and a whole other assortment of injuries gave you. He groaned as loud as possible when he saw the bright green cast that covered his left arm up to the elbow. Of course that crazy chinaman injured him so much. What happened after that though? He could barely remember for a few minutes, but it eventually came back to him. He had gotten that bad cut on his chest and then Carol had stitched it up. But that was at the HYDRA base where they were cut off from anyone, where were they-

That train of thought was cut off when he saw Bruce walk in, and then to his great relief, Carol. The doctor came over and checked some notes and his cast, while Carol had gone and sat on the side of the bed next to him. Even though it meant nothing, Peter still felt his stomach decide to do what felt like ten backflips at once, and knew his face became flustered. Before anything 'else' could possibly happen, Bruce had started speaking.

"Okay Peter, despite how much I can guess you don't want to, you _have _to stay here in the infirmary for a the next day or two. Once I'm sure there's no other injuries and the cast is doing its job, you can go do whatever you want again." Peter groaned at the news, but logically knew it was for the best. "Also, Carol has volunteered to keep you company, although Quill did as well. He might not be here for a while though."

The normally webswinging hero just gave a thankful smile to Carol, keeping eye contact with her while he spoke to Banner. "Okay. I guess that sounds alright Bruce. Thanks."

Bruce nodded and left the room, leaving the two friends alone. 

"Good to see you, Avengers hobo", Peter joked, pointing out what Carol was wearing. Realising she hadn't changed after getting back to the Tower, the woman found herself blushing, but still looked at her friend. "I gotta admit though, it works for you."

Carol couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "I think I just make everything work", she joked back. There was a few moments of comfortable silence, but the half-kree eventually broke it. "I'm really glad you're better- or getting better at least now Peter. I was really worried yesterday."

Peter sadly nodded. He knew that even if he were dead and emotionless, he still would have felt horrible for doing that to her. "I'm sorry for doing that to you then. And I... I'm really glad you're alright too."

The woman let out what sounded like a forced laugh at that, and in a strained voice said: "I would have been fine Peter. Becuase oh so conveniently, I can't get hurt, but I sure as hell can sit and watch my friends get hurt."

Seeing his friend was getting riled up, Peter pushed himself into a sitting position and put a hand on her shoulder to silence the woman. He barely noticed her slightly lean into the touch, and guessed she was probably doing it without realising. "Thank you for saving me yesterday. I might not have made it back if you didn't stitch me up. So thank you. I'm so glad I can call you my friend, Carol Danvers."

Despite it all meaning so much to her, Carol still felt a pang of something at the statement. Just friends? Was that them? It was probably for the best, she figured, and tried to disguise the thoughts by returning the gratitude. "Well I couldn't have done any of that without you. So thank you for always being there for me and being my friend, Peter Parker."

Giving into an impulse they both shared at that moment, they both joined together in a hug. Both Carol and Peter released a happy sigh at the move, and when he realised he was only able to give a one arm hug, Peter said:

"Dumb ass cast. Gettin' in the way of a moving moment here."

Carol laughed at the statement, disengaging the hug and giving one last smile. She wouldn't give up her friendship to Peter for anything. Nothing at all... 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of that.  
Hope this was good, writing them as friends instead of partners like I have for basically all my other stories was actually really fun and enjoyable!   
I've got some ideas for what I'm doing next, which might- and I stress MIGHT be a one shot where these two fight Kraven, but I've been telling myself that for two weeks now, and I've still done nothing about it. Soon though, it's up there in my plans to do.
> 
> Stay tuned, bye :)


End file.
